


Valentione's Day Truffles

by Feeeshy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Homemade chocolates, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Valentione's Day (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeeshy/pseuds/Feeeshy
Summary: The Warrior of Light makes Valentione's Day chocolates for Emet-Selch, but has some trouble finding the aloof Ascian.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72
Collections: Valentine's Fic Exchange 2020





	Valentione's Day Truffles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starships/gifts).



A pinch of Ala Mhigan salt, a ponze of smooth butter, melted together over a low heat with a generous amount of bubble chocolate and sweet cream. It was not a very fancy recipe for Valentione’s Day chocolates, but it was something the Warrior of Light could quickly whip up.

This year, the holiday had snuck up on her. All the business with the Lightwardens was, understandably, at the forefront of everyone’s mind. It was when she had gone over to the Source for supplies that she saw the decorations, and thought to herself that perhaps her companions would appreciate a small taste of home.

After making a fine mess of things with sprinkles, she picked out some tins and filled each one with a handful of truffles. Tins with a red ribbon atop the lid for each Scion, plus an extra one for Ryne, even though she might not understand the occasion.

She was carefully arranging them in her bag when a thought occurred to her. There had been yet another new addition to their group, someone whom she still owed a thanks for saving Y’shtola. Luckily, she had just enough truffles left over to fill one final tin.

——

The Warrior of Light gazed vacantly across the waters of the Source, its surface a fiery orange reflection of the setting sun. All the Scions had been easy enough to find, what with everyone staying at the Crystarium for the time being. Ryne had no end of questions about the holiday, but luckily Thancred had been there for her to deflect to. Urianger had been the most trouble to find, but in hindsight the Cabinet of Curiosity should have been the obvious first place to look.

When it was time to look for the last recipient, she had headed out towards the dense woods of Lakeland. The Vii of Fanow had found their almost-companion lounging in the trees, and she wondered if on such a nice day as this if he would be inclined to do the same here. If nothing else, surely the Warrior of Light wandering around alone in the woods would be enough to draw out the Ascian. That was her hope, anyway.

Eventually, after a few bells of walking aimlessly through the woods proved unsuccessful, she decided that perhaps waiting somewhere secluded would be best. Have him come to her. So, she found a large smooth boulder along the shore of the Source and made herself comfortable. 

That was several bells ago, and the shadows had grown long now. Part of her was starting to feel foolish. What would a tradition for mortals matter to him, anyways. And why was it so damn important-

 _Plunk_.

A pebble broke the water’s surface, sending cascading fiery shimmers in all directions as the ripples caught the evening sun. The Warrior busied herself with looking around for any other good skipping stones. Anything to keep her mind from wandering too far, from looking too deeply at why she wanted to meet with him so badly.

After coming up short on her search for suitable rocks, she let out a resigned sigh and leaned back against the weather smoothed stone. The frogs were already starting their nightly songs, making her wait feel that much more like it had dragged on for far too long. She fished the final tin from her bag and looked it over. Its ribbon, a golden one she had picked out special, had become crumpled and loose from a day of travel.

 _Hardly fitting for an emperor_ , she thought bitterly. A second later and a shallow laugh escaped her. What business did she have wanting to impress him, anyway.

She rubbed the fraying end of the ribbon between her fingers. She hadn’t even tried one of the chocolates before handing them out. They could be rubbish, for all she knew. Deciding that one would hardly be missed, she went to pull the ribbon loose-

When she finally heard the sound she’d been waiting for. The unmistakable sounds of a rift opening somewhere behind her, his coat rustling as it caught the wind, his languid footsteps as he approached her.

"Just what have you been doing all day, hero?" Emet-Selch's voice was both irritated and tired. When he came to stand before her, his expression showed much the same. 

A flood of warmth washed over the Warrior at the relief that this day was not spent in vain. 

“I have been waiting for someone, Emet-Selch,” she said simply. She could scarcely believe that this waiting had worked.

As she had hoped, her words piqued his interest. 

“Oh? The hero having a meeting with someone deep in the woods, and without your usual company, I see." 

"They don't even know I'm here," she offered freely, a small smile on her lips.

"Is that so?” His half-lidded golden eyes studied her. “How very interesting...” His shoulders slouched back down, and he took stock of the area around them. “Well, one might wonder if you were stood up. I have watched you wander aimlessly all day, and now you’ve waited here all evening while there is no one around for malms.” A small huff of laughter escaped her at the absurdity that her target had, in fact, been watching her all day.

"Is that so? What a pity…" She fixed the ribbon back on the tin as best she could, smoothing out the wrinkles.

Emet-Selch nodded in the direction of the tin. “I suppose that one was for this person you had hoped to meet? I saw you give similar presents to your group earlier."

"It seems like I have occupied your whole day. Do you make a habit of spying on me?" 

She only meant it as a tease, but he bristled slightly at the accusation. “No one is inclined to inform me when you have your meetings with the Exarch. It's only natural that I should keep an eye on you lot."

"Well, how should I go about summoning you for these meetings?" Her eyes found his, a sudden boldness filling her. "Would you come if I called for you, Emet-Selch?"

A gentle breeze rustled the leaves around them as their conversation stilled.

"....Perhaps." She saw the way his lip curled in amusement ever so slightly.

"Knowing that would have saved me a lot of time today, you know."

He cocked a brow and stepped closer. "Is that so?"

She held the tin up to him. “It’s Valentione’s Day on the Source,” she explained. “I made some chocolates for everyone. I wanted to give you some as well.” The hero tried desperately to gauge his expression as he looked from the tin and then back at her. 

"You truly…” his voice was low now, igniting a flame in the hero’s chest, “...spent the whole day in search of me?"

The truth being laid bare caught her off guard, but she could not deny it. Especially with the warmth she could feel rising on her face. 

“I wasn't sure how best to go about finding you. I had hoped you would eventually come to me."

He chuckled, a low, smooth sound that eased all tension from the hero’s body. She decided that she would like very much to hear it more often. "What would your companions say if they found out you were giving gifts to an Ascian? And chocolates, no less. How scandalous." 

"I suppose they would have a problem."

"And that doesn't worry you?"

"Should I change my mind?" she teased, moving the tin still in hand towards her bag. "Mayhap I should just bring it back to them?"

As if it were made of glass, a gloved hand reached out and gently took the tin from her. "No, I would like it, thank you."

She let out a laugh at that, warmth filling every inch of her being. There was a comfortable quiet between them as he slowly pulled the ribbon loose and lifted the lid, the tin catching the evening sunlight as he did so.

“You made these?” he asked, eyeing the truffles.

She hummed in confirmation. "Though, they're nothing fancy. Just your average Valentione's Day chocolates."

"I hardly have a point of reference, hero."

She remembered her wayward thought from earlier. "But surely as emperor, you must have had some decadent desserts." 

He shrugged. "Chocolate was a rare commodity in Garlemald, even for the founding father."

"How fortunate for me, then."

A soft smile formed on his lips. His golden eyes held a warmth to them now. Then, to her great surprise, he walked over and took up the spot next to her against the rock.

"To be honest, I am not much for sweets, and there are quite a few in here…" He held the box to her. "Perhaps you would indulge me and have a few? I have a sneaking suspicion you’ve not tried your creations before handing them out."

She took a truffle from the tin. "How did you know?"

He hummed and picked one up for himself. "Just a hunch." He examined it briefly before taking a bite. "Not bad, hero."

She beamed. Despite everything that he was and had been, despite the tongue lashing she would surely receive from the Scions if they ever found out, she found herself relaxed in his presence. His was easy company to keep.


End file.
